I Like To Eat Some Cookies
I Like To Eat Some Cookies is the 2nd episode from Season 1 of Barney and Friends. Plot Derek and Michael takes a cookie to Min and Shawn but Luci and Tina has been helping Barney to get some cookies. Cast *Barney *Shawn *Derek *Luci *Min *Tina *Michael *Burke *Mr Green Songs #Barney Theme Song #Looby Loo #Make the Cookies #Itty Bitty Spider #Lookie! It's a Cookie! #Who Took the Cookies #Have a Snack #Clean Up #Mr. Knickerbocker #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Trivia *Shawn wear the same clothes from My Family's Just Right For Me, An Adventure in Make-Believe and Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!. And a short hair. *Derek wear the same clothes from Barney Goes to School. And a short hair. *Luci wear the same clothes from Mac and Cheese and Practice Makes Music. And a long hair. *Min wear the same clothes from Clean Up, Clean Up! and Be A Friend. And a half pony tail. *Tina wear the same clothes from Three Wishes. And a long bow hair. *Michael wear the same clothes from A Splash Party, Please!. And a short hair. *Burke wear the same clothes from You've Got To Be You!. And a short hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "I Can Do That!". *When the kids saying "OK!". the sound clip is taken from "Barney in Outer Space". *During "I Love You", Shawn, Derek and Michael are in Barney's right, while Luci, Tina and Min are on Barney's left. *During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Up We Go!" with BJ. *At the end of the Barney doll with cookies. Min is the first child to leave the classroom, and she turns off the lights. *Burke, a boy in a wheelchair makes a guest appearance at the beginning of this episode. This is his first appearance. *This group (Shawn, Derek, Luci, Tina, Min and Michael) also appeared in Happy Valentine's Day!, A World Of Music and Hola, Mexico!. with Kathy and Tosha. *This is the first episode directed by Fred Holmes. The next episode is "Barney's Sense-Sational Day!". *The First Time kids during "Looby Loo", will be later second time in "Shawn and the Beanstalk". *In the Spanish-dubbed episode, "Make the Cookies" is removed. *It is revealed that Barney & Kids During "You Can Count on Me". *This episode marks the first appearance of Lights Off (Season 1). *This is the first time I Love You is sung in the classroom. Also, before the second verse, Barney says "Let's all hold hands". *On December 20, 2012, There's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights. the second one is Barney doll with cookies. *The Season 1 Barney doll is the same from "My Family's Just Right For Me (Episode)". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "The Queen of Make-Believe". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Caring Means Sharing". *The musical arrangement used in this episode was also heard in "Four Seasons Day". I Love You Transcript *Michael: Great Job! *Derek: Thanks for all the cookies for Mr. Green. I really had fun today! *Barney: You're welcome, Derek. *Min: Barney. Thanks. *Michael: Thank you, Barney. *Barney: Oh. *Luci: I love you too, Barney! *Barney: Aw. Thanks! And I love you too! Let's all sing our song. Before it's time to (music starts for I Love You) leave. *Kids: OK! *Barney: (laughs) I love that song! (laughs) *Barney & Kids: I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *Barney: Let's all Hold Hands! *Barney & Kids: I love you, You love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation